Finally Done Waiting
by Kriss- DeathSasha7
Summary: Al finally has his body back and has started to calm down with his brother. When he finally has the opportunity to have what he has always wanted, what will happen, and how far will it go? Ed/Al, oneshot, incest, lemonm, YAOI


Hi, it's Kriss! This was a role-play I did a while back, I edited it into a fanfic. It's not that bad, but to remind you all, this is my first real fanfic, so be nice. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!

Summary: It's basically just a one shot of Ed and Al when they finally calm down from all the traveling and finding to Philosopher Stone.

WARNING: YAOI INCEST!! Meaning brotherXbrother!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!! Basically just a lemon. Not much of a plot.

)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(

**Finally Done Waiting**

Once the Elric brothers had finally returned back to their apartment at the State Alchemist housing, after finding the stone, and returning Al to normal, they were comfortable and relaxing. Al was sitting in the living room, daydreaming, while Ed sat in a chair reading a book quietly.

Al had just snapped out of his fantasies about his brother after realizing that he finally had the chance to make his dream real. Making the decision to try, he got up and walked quietly over to his brother, Ed. He sauntered around the chair, stopping in back of it to lean down and rest his head on his brothers shoulder, pretending to look at the book Ed was reading.

Ed looked up and asked curiously "What are you doing Al?"

"Oh...nothing Ni-san!" he replied, lightly blowing over his brother's ear to see what he got for a reaction.

Ed giggled, "Don't do that." he half heatedly meant it.

"But it's sooo funnn Brother." he half moaned into his brothers ear purposely trying to make his brother squirm.

Ed blushed a little, trying to push certain thoughts out of his head. Before he could respond though, Al was already speaking again, although it was more like torturing.

"Come on Niii-sannn" he breathed heavily, kissing the rim of his brothers ear. This was just too much fun.

Ed froze, but was loving it none the less. "Al, what are you doing?" he asked quietly, almost not wanting the answer, knowing what was going to happen if this continued.

"What I have always wanted to do." Al breathed lightly back, not even hesitating in the response.

Ed closed his eyes, leaning back slightly to arch up a little. This was having such a big effect on him. He knew that he loved Al, but this was beyond that.

Al pushed his nerves aside, and leaned in and lightly kissed his brothers cheek, blushing slightly, but not moving away.

Ed smiled, continuing what his brother had started, he turned his head to kiss Al on the lips. Smiling back, Al brought his lips together with his brothers in a passionate, but light kiss.

Ed wrapped his arms around his little brother waist, licking along the light pink lips connected with his own. Al slid his hands around Ed's neck and parted his lips enough for his brother to do what he wanted.

Ed's tongue slipped in and began to explore his younger brothers mouth. Al moaned lightly into the kiss and entangled his own tongue with his brothers.

When Ed heard the noise, he pressed closer to Al, pulling him onto his lap.

Al didn't object to this, and straddled Ed's lap, purposely grinding his groin against his older brothers. Ed moaned a slightly from the touch, pulling Al's legs around him and letting his hands linger over the boys thighs.

Al breathed in heavily, letting out a sigh at how relaxed he felt with his brother holding him like this.

Ed smiled behind it, stroking his leg and kissing him deeply. Al pushed against Ed's lips, wanting to feel more of him.

Ed smiled, pushing him back with his lips.

Al blushed but gave into it easily, and followed his brothers lead. "Brother... do you think... we should go to the bedroom?"

"Hmm... I guess so." Ed picked him up bridal style. Al put his arms around Ed's neck, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

Ed took him into the bedroom and lay him down, crawling over him and kissing him. Al smiled innocently and Ed giggled "You're so cute."

Al took this opportunity to rub up against Ed's growing erection with his leg. Ed shuddered, moaning "A-Al..."

Al smirked. "Yes brother?"

Ed kissed him deeply, grinding his hips down on the others. Al moaned into the kiss, knowing that these clothes needed to be gone, soon.

Ed smiled "How far do you want to go?"

Al just smirked right back, grinding his hips up against his brothers to give him an answer. Ed smiled, starting to undo Al's shirt.

Al was smirking still, knowing that he was going to be so sore in the morning.

Ed lent down and licked his nipple softly. Al closed his eyes, as a small wave of pleasure hit him.

Ed smiled, biting it lightly, making Al moan softly. This feeling was amazing, better than he ever thought it would be.

Ed smiled, licking down his body "Tell me what you want Al."

Al bucked up gasping out inaudibly "I want you."

Ed chuckled "I'm right here, what do you want me to do?"

Al was getting inpatient. "I want you to take me."

Ed smiled, kissing him deeply and undoing Al's pants.

Al kissed back wantingly. He wanted... no, he NEEDED his brother!

Ed smiled, pulling his pants slowly off his slender hips "You're so beautiful Al..."

Al blushed. He wiggled a little to help Ed get his pants off. "You are too brother."

Ed leaned down and kissed him tenderly "How do you want to do this?"

"I want you to fuck me brother." he said in a low huskyish voice. All this foreplay

was making him so heated.

Ed laughed "I know that." he chuckled, "Wow, I never expected you to talk like that."

Al blushed but smirked. "I need you so much right now, you don't even know. I've wanted you for so long!" he said leaning down to capture his brothers lips in a harsh heated kiss.

Ed smiled, returning it lovingly, "It's okay Al, I have, too." he used his knee to part Al's legs. Al straddled wider to give Ed more room.

Ed started undoing his own pants, but Al stopped him, inching down to undo them himself. He then pulled them down slightly, rubbing over his brother's erection, lightly.

Ed shuddered, moaning softly "A-Al..."

Al smirked. He pulled Ed's pants fully off, then taking his brother erection in his

hand through the boxers, rubbing it and massaging it lightly.

"A-aahhh" Ed moaned, pushing his brother down into the bed and grinding

his erection down onto the others.

Al moaned "Bro...Brother.."

Ed smiled, kissing Al softly and rocking his hips slowly. Al bucked up against his brother, letting a moan escape his lips "Eddd!"

Ed smiled, rolling off him "I'll be back" he smirked, running off.

Al looked after him groaning at the loss. He couldn't help but start to fondle his own erection.

Ed came back, standing at the door silently watching Al.

Al was pumping his erection. He had his eyes closed and was moaning softly. Ed walked over to him, leaning down and kissing his forehead "Eager, are we?"

Al half jumped off the bed when he was snapped out of his little fantasy. "Y..Yes brother."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, pulling out a little jar of clear gel.

"You of course." he said smiling, still itching to touch himself.

Ed smiled, pouring some of it on his fingers and going back between Al's legs, playing with the entrance lightly.

Al squirmed "Brother!"

Ed smiled "Sorry Al." he slipped one finger inside with ease. Al squirmed, shutting his eyes tight. He tried getting comfortable with the finger. Ed slowly moved it in and out.

Al thrusted against it slightly, trying not to cry at the slight pain like pleasure.

Ed smiled "Shh Al, calm down" he slipped a second in.

Al quieted except for a little yelp when he felt the second finger enter. He moved back against it, signaling to Al that he could proceed slowly.

Ed smiled, twisting them inside his brother making Al moan loudly pushing back against the fingers.

Ed smiled, licking Al's neck "Tell me when it stops hurting."

Al took a few seconds, and then nodded indicating he was ready.

Ed pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his erection there "Ready?"

Al breathed out then answered "Yes" bracing himself. Ed nodded, pushing in slowly with a moan.

Al closed his eyes, biting his lip to stop from screaming. He clenched his fists in the sheets.

"Are you okay Al?" he panted, kissing his cheek.

Al nodded stiffly. He tried to relax his muscles slightly. Ed just licked his lips, waiting for Al.

Al breathed in and nodded his head "Go ahead" he said breathely.

Ed nodded, rocking his hips slowly and moaning "Ah...Al.."

Al started lightly thrusting against Ed to match his speed "Brotherrrr" he moaned.

Ed panted, holding Al's thighs "A-ah!"

Al felt his brother hit his spot, slightly hard "AHHHH" he moaned out.

Ed shuddered "S-sorry was that bad?"

"Nnn..no. it... was...amazing" he panted.

Ed smiled, pushing there again "Here?"

"BRROTHEERRR!" he moaned out loudly.

Ed started thrusting faster "A-Al... oh god your s-so tight..."

Al was moaning loudly. If he was in his clear mind, he would be wondering why any of the other state alchemists hadn't come in here wondering what the hell was going on.

Ed kissed him deeply, holding his legs open and thrusting deeper. Al moaned into his brothers mouth. At this pace, he wasn't going to last much longer. Ed snaked a tongue into his mouth and shuddered.

Al thrust against his brother moaning louder into Eds mouth. After a couple more thrusts he moaned "Brother... I'm gonna...!"

"Shh.." Ed smiled, trusting harder and stroking the head of his brothers erection

Al thrust into Eds hand. "BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRR!" he moaned almost screaming as he came into his brothers hand. Everything was white in ecstasy.

Ed cried out, holding Al close as he came deep inside his brother.

Al collapsed limp and tired onto the bed, panting. Ed curled up around him, smiling

Al snuggled into his brother "Thank... you" he said panting.

"It's okay Al" he smiled, hugging him "I love you"

"I love you too brother."

Ed smiled and kissed him softly.

Al smiled too. He slowly was swept off to dreamland.

Ed pulled him close, smiling as he drifted to sleep.

After both Elric brothers were sound asleep, Roy came around the corner into the bedroom. He had heard strange loud noises coming from their apartment, and came to check on them. When he had walked in towards the end, he just waited. He hadn't been too surprised because of how close the brothers had been.

Roy went over to them and put a sheet over them. He would wait till morning to talk to them about their noise level. He looked at them peacefully curled up together and smiled. They really had deserved this happiness after what they had been through.

He silently left the apartment and went down to work, it would be a peace full night for them.

)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(

A/N: So ya that's it. Click the little button and review please! I want to know how many people are reading this! Thanks!

P.S. Any grammar mistakes please tell me! I'm my own beta!


End file.
